


The Choice of a Vessel

by EHyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulating humans is different that manipulating angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice of a Vessel

Convincing humans to make the right choice was more complicated, now, than it used to be. Four thousand years ago—the last time she’d taken a vessel—humans knew their place. If an angel of the Lord asked something of them, they said yes. They didn’t ask why, and they didn’t, upon hearing the answer, say, “Are you insane? Why the  _hell_ would I want to give up my freedom, my  _life_ , for  _that_?” As if one needed a reason to do God’s will! But it shouldn’t have been so surprising; mankind was sinful, after all.

The real surprise was when, after she’d repaired the chemistry of his brain (a much simpler matter in humans than in angels) so that he could recognize her authority, so that he understood there was no higher calling than to do her will, so that he gladly accepted his role as her vessel—it didn’t work.

“You have to mean it,” she said, in a voice that whispered at the edges of his mind.

“I  _do_  mean it,” he said. “I was wrong before. You showed me the truth.”

But it was that  _free will_ thing, getting in the way. Without it, his choice—even if it was _his_  choice, even if he meant it with every fiber of his soul—didn’t mean a thing.

“You can still help me,” she said. “You can still serve God.”

“Tell me how.”

The truth was, there were hundreds of humans who could have served as her vessel. But she favored this bloodline. “You have a sister,” she said. “I want you to convince her—with logic and reason and arguments, convince her the  _human_  way—that my cause is right, that my cause is just. Convince her to choose to be mine.”

“You could show her the truth you showed me.”

“No!” The room echoed with her anger. Already a perfect vessel had gone to waste; she wouldn’t make that mistake again. “She has a chance for something greater. ‘ _B_ _ecause thou hast seen me, thou hast believed: blessed are they that have not seen, and yet have believed_.’” Calmer, she continued. “Your sister will think as you once thought. You know her. You know what it would take to change her mind. And you will do so.” Perhaps she would watch this temptation and learn: if humans wouldn’t stop meddling in the affairs of Heaven, then manipulation the human way, with words rather than by Grace, would be a useful skill to have. Certainly it was a skill that the powers of Hell had never neglected …

“Yes, Naomi. I will.”


End file.
